


Rain and Dyed Leaves

by HeartInCustody (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeartInCustody
Summary: Yusuke asks Akira for help, to which Akira happily obliges. Though it would've been better if the sun were out...





	Rain and Dyed Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [P5 exchange](http://p5exchange.tumblr.com) over on tumblr for kuroikyuubi.
> 
>  **Note for Kuroi** : Hi, Kuroi! I was your backup gifter for the exchange. I took a list at your prompts and pairings and ultimately decided to go with Shukita and rain. I'm sorry it's not too long (it clocked in a little over 1k words) and may be less romantic than what you were expecting. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

The rain, a hail of relentless bullets pelting the ground and diving into small puddles, makes it difficult to hear, and even more difficult to navigate through when he’s trying to hold an umbrella for two. The water sloshes at his shoes, drenches his socks, and it’s uncomfortable. Earlier, Akira had tried asking Yusuke what the plan was after they met in Leblanc, but he wasn’t given a very solid answer. Instead, they were out in the streets of Yongen, boarding the train lines, getting off a stop early thanks to a shortage of funds, and relying on Yusuke’s mental GPS.

(Akira _had_ insisted on paying the additional fee, but was declined rather hastily.)

Yusuke says something that’s garbled by the rain.

“...What?”

“We’ll be there shortly,” he repeats, and promptly speeds up his pace.

Akira lets out an irritated noise when Yusuke unintentionally slips out from under the umbrella. He mentally chides himself for not buying _two_ at the convenience store on central street; it would have saved his arm a lot of strain, because Yusuke _was_ a tad taller than him.

Eventually, the hard road becomes softer beneath his feet, the wooden frame of the walkway practically choked with dyed leaves and mud There’s a familiar fence that borders them from the wildlife and Inokashira’s infamous pond-

-wait, _Inokashira_?

The bench Yusuke chooses is shaded by a tree with wilting leaves. It’s not exactly dry, but it’s the safest place to take shelter and gaze out at the angry waters.

“Yusuke?”

“Hrm?” he doesn’t look up from extracting his sketchbook from his schoolbag.

Akira closes the umbrella. “If you wanted to come here, we could’ve gone yesterday.” _Or the day before. Or preferably when there wasn’t a cloud in the sky._

“That wouldn’t have worked,” Yusuke responds, as if ashamed that Akira didn’t know because it must have been rather obvious. “I have been waiting for this moment far too long. If I am to expand my horizons, then I must be able to capture motion. No... The true image is the entirety of Inokashira. Look.” He gestures to a tree decorated with colorful leaves across the way. “Even swathed by a wicked storm, it still stands strong. While my inspiration is here, I want to capture this scene: A dual between nature.

“I...” It doesn’t take as long for Akira to translate Yusuke’s way of speech. In fact, he’d gotten used to it by the time _Desire and Hope_ was conceived. “You want to draw rain?”

Yusuke smirks. “That is putting it rather bluntly, but... yes, that is exactly what I want.”

“Then what am I here for?” He was beginning to feel envious of Morgana, who had ducked out on this expedition at the last minute.

“I managed to scout a few spots that would be perfect to draw. At the right angle, I can see how the rain touches the leaves,” he explains, rooting in one of the pockets for a pencil. “Of course, for it to be complete, I would need you in the frame as well.”

Well, he adjusts his glasses. That was rather flattering.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s posed for Yusuke. He recalls a certain incident at the church in Kanda, but Yusuke hadn’t gotten much work done. But compared to ‘then’, ‘now’ was a different situation. Yusuke wasn’t wrapped up in his slump and this could be just as serious as the time he drew Ann. Oh yeah, and it’s freaking cold right now – that was new too.

“Alright,” Akira finally says. “I’ll do it.”

A grateful smile tugs at Yusuke’s lips. “Thank you. I do appreciate this.”

“Where should I stand...?”

From Akira’s perspective, the trees lining the river on this side are rather colorful. But Yusuke had the better eye, gaze flickering up and down the path before he stands. It was as if he was surveying each tree until he finally came to a decision. “If you could lean there. And don’t worry about the rain; you should be shielded.”

He goes to stand where he’s told. There’s a row of greenery on the other side of the fence, and next to his head is a low-hanging branch blooming with red leaves. The wood is damp, but it’s as Yusuke said: He can’t feel the rain on his head. Although, a few drops manage to pelt the edges of his fingertips as he leans forward on his forearms. Akira looks out at the river, how the ripples swallow one another as they are sprinkled by the precipitation. He waits, sees out of the corner of his eye Yusuke framing him with his fingers.

It isn’t until he has one leg crossed over the other, sketch pad balanced in his lap, does Yusuke make his first comment.

“Remove your glasses and loosen your gaze,” his pencil stills as he looks up from his work. “Your expression is too stiff. I need you to think of something relaxing. Oh, your shoulders are a little tightened as well.”

Akira resists the urge to shift his weight to one foot. He edges the tension out of his shoulders. His expression doesn’t drop as quickly, mind scrabbling for something to hold onto. He thinks of his time with the Phantom Thieves when they aren’t running through the Metaverse. Thoughts of each of his friends conjures different feelings – most springing happiness, a sense of belonging. That alone is a soothing force, but he thinks back on how he got here.

Here, as in modeling at Inokashira in the rain.

Yuuske had become a familiar presence at his side, a consistent partner even after _Desire and Hope_ won first place at the competition. Akira had not asked for assistance often, but when he did stumble, Yusuke made sure to live up to the promise. The animosity that fueled their first encounter had been erased months ago, but at times, it felt like _years._

And even though it _was_ raining and a bit cold, Akira felt warm.

“That’s perfect!” Yusuke’s exclaim jostles his thoughts. “Stay like that; I’m nearly finished.”

Despite his comfort, he supposes this news is a good thing. Maintaining the pose was starting to wear on his legs. “Let’s go back to Leblanc after this. I’ll make curry for you.”

He doesn’t understand why, but when Yusuke gives him a genuine smile, the warmth blooms in his chest.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
